Hurt
by harshdecember
Summary: -He's just teasing me, that's all, she thought winded, chasing after his stretching shadow.- Haku is finally running the Spirit World with Yubaba gone, but not for long. He brings Chihiro back with her date, when another river spirit wants her...
1. Promises

__

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: I own my plot and my own writing, but as you can obviously see, this is fanfiction. Is there profit being made? No. Is this being published? No. I don't own any of the character's or settings despite the ones I made up with my own creative imagination. Yea, I know, I'm good.

- - -

"Give up," Chane requested simply, crouched to the dirt ground over his long, leather whip. This river spirit was so easy set and relaxed, while Haku was having a much more difficult time. He wasn't even allowed to transform into his dragon form, which defeat's the purpose of fighting. Taking the form of the sixteen year old boy Chane was instead of a dragon was just the same as he would've fought, and it would have for Haku, if Chane wasn't such a hard opponent.

"Never," Haku hissed, voice rough and painful as he quivered from the blood loss. He was not so easily persuaded. 

"This kingdom will be mine with in hours, and you will either be dead or defeated. Do not tempt me to push you over the edge, because have no doubt I will. The bathhouse, the rivers, the town, everything will be mine. Yubaba died for one reason and one reason only: she was never fit to rule our world's lands. I'll push you out of this city, this world, and what will you have then? You'll be a freak and no one will accept you. I ask you one last time, give up," Chane persisted, eyes cold and ready to lash out and drop that one last crimson line of blood down Haku's naked chest.

"If you're done lecturing me," Haku began, clutching his identical leather whip firmly in his bruised hand, ready to whip it into the air, "No." With all his might he slashed the long leather line across Chane's bare neck, drawing blood and a cough or two from his mouth. He quickly wrapped the whip around Chane hastily, catching him off guard, and yanked him to the ground. "Yubaba didn't die, fool. If you truly believe those rumors you are far more gullible than I would have thought." He forcefully dragged Chane by the throat across the dirt floor, scratching up his chest and face. He tried to lash at Haku with his whip, but it was entangled around his legs. Pulling it only stricted his numbed thighs and calves further.

"She only owned the bathhouse, not our lands, but she waltzed around with enough power to keep us in line. Now that our towns are evolving, she tried running those too, transforming the ones who didn't abide to her rules into the pigs she thought rightfully were. Well now those days are over, and you're not fit to run my new kingdom," he pulled Chane to his bare feet swiftly with the leather whip still entwined around his neck, strangling him. "I don't want to have to kill you," he stated, arm held high holding his end of the whip, "But you've pushed me over the edge." He smiled, giving the whip that last yank, and heard a disturbing fall of the wind pipe give, breaking Chane's last breath. Distastefully, he unwrapped his whip's rope from Chane, throwing it to the dirt as the sun beat down on his pale chest.

"_What have you done?_" Lin shrieked , jumping over the barrier and into the humid battle ring. "You can't kill a river spirit! You know how rare those are? And you can't kill Chane! He's the sorcerer of our hemisphere!"

"I know certainly well all the extents of a river spirit," Haku replied, coiling up his whip and throwing it back to the dust. "He'll recover. That's the thing with spirits, we don't die that easily."

"You used to," Lin pointed out, putting both hands onto her hips.

"I was youg then. With in time we heal faster," he spat, towering over Chane's sweating form. "And we can live with out this rat. He's all for power, none for decensy. His will may be strong, but I'm stronger." He began walking away, leaving his nemisis to bake under the heat and heal.

"What a big ego you've got there," Lin scoffed as he passed by her. He cringed, turning to her before she could see movement.

"Don't test me," he warned, voice shrill with anger. "I could've killed Chane, but I do have some sense. You'd think I'd be doing the world a favor of ridding him. I own the city now, end of discussion," he turned back around facing the town's bewildered faces. He was now the most powerful spirit with in their world's limits, as far as the rolling hills whispered. It felt good.

"What happened to you?" She shrieked, following his lead, "What's made you so damn touchy?"

"Nothing's changed," he snapped, "I've just had little time on my hands, that's all."

"You don't own these lands, you simply control it. Defeating the head council member doesn't make you any less of a coward," Lin pointed out bravely. She had never really liked Haku, much less respected him, but lately he's been more than his average dose of annoying.

"All of the same, there is no one left to put this corrupted government back into place, and I'm determined to out throw Yubaba forever. She no longer has a place here. And all of the pigs in the pen houses are freed to be whatever shape they first took. Everything, and I mean everything, should be reported to me before handled with. I want no more of this pig nonsense. Magic should be used sensibly and civilized," Haku replied, hopping over the cement barrier and into the crowd. They all stood back to form a nice, neat path for him to get through down the road. About to retreat to his chamber, Lin stopped him before he could take his first step.

"What about Sen?" She asked, desparate to persuade his stubborn exterrior.

He froze, not even allowing himself to turn to look at her. After he caught his breath back, he answered, "What about?"

"_What about?_" Lin shrieked, walking across the dirt battledome. "You promised her and yourself you'd return to her! You promised yourself that once all of this shit cleared, you'd call to her and whatever!"

"You are ever so poetic, Lin," Haku replied as she stepped up to him at the cleared path. 

"But you lied, didn't you? And you thought I don't listen. You lied to yourself! What I remember last was you were trying to pry free of Yubaba's clutches, not reinforce a whole new society of civilized spirits! Trying to run things around here now, huh? What happened that night you talked to Yubaba? She ask you to over throw her place of power and make things bright and shiny?" Lin was staring Haku dead in the face, and he wouldn't even look at her. He lashed out his power to the civilians around and they started running out of the area, silently and orderly. "What now? Afraid they'd hear something too personal?"

"I did break free of her, don't you understand?" He finally met her cold eyes, standing his ground. "But I couldn't leave, I couldn't. Not how she was running things. I couldn't bear another innocent girl forgetting her name and having her parents torn away from her, I couldn't. I had to stay, and I did, and now things are...better. Yea, they're much better, I have and will do a great job. No more innocent lives taken away."

"Then why won't you go see her?" Lin asked carefully, losing her exasperation.

"I am," he replied steadily, turning back to the path ahead, "Tonight. It has to be tonight. I can't go another day without her." With that said, he went on walking his way with only his baggy blue pants on, airing around his legs. Lin looked back to Chane, writhing and squirming to sit up. His hands groped the dirt as he lifted himself up, glaring back at Haku's way. The hatred was so raw it burned with the heat, and Lin knew Haku could feel it. Chane was not going down without another fight, she could tell. 

_This will be just oh-so fun_, she thought, _Oh, goody._

Chihiro sat next to Jiro, sweat beading down her forehead in steady lines as she tried focusing on the teacher as he droned on about how wonderful fungi was and its many opponents. Frankly, she could care less. The only fungi she was concerned with at the moment was the patch growing with in the hours in her old attic. One day she just found it as she was snooping around, and as soon as she saw it, she backed away and never went up into the attic again. Eighth hour, thankfully, was the last hour until Summer break began. Shouldn't they throw some party so all of them would forget her again and do their own thing as she read? Why were they still studying how important fungi was? Mr. Newton wasn't quite grasping the concept of 'last day of school'.

"He's making fungus out to be the second best natural resource," Jiro muttered to her, obviously to her, since it was only a two student science table.

"All too true," she groaned, folding her hands on the table as she laid her chin on her laced fingers. "Only five more minutes and we're free."

"Yea, speaking of which," Jiro whispered, leaning closer into her, "What're you doing this weekend? I was hoping we could see a movie or something." 

_Okay, he's making it seem like we already go out or something_, Chihiro thought. She's been very anti-social to, well, everyone since she started school six years ago, and although she's been decent, polite, well-mannered and such, she always turned guys down when they asked for a date or for anyone that mattered to go anywhere. She enjoyed her peace and quiet, but that wasn't half of it. She still truly believed Haku would come back for her, but now that thought was beginning to wilt. Six years and not even a decent visit. Sure, he's indured her dreams several times before, none quite too neat or pretty, but it was still a dream. None of it was real, like she had thought many times before about Haku. Maybe he wasn't real, maybe it was all really a dream? But that didn't make much sense either. She still visited that small ugly statue often, and it had remained there for all the while.

"Sure, that'd be great," her lips spoke but her heart didn't. _What had I just said? _She thought in disbelief, mentally slapping herself for speaking such words. Somewhere inside of her told her to get over Haku and find someone else, someone better, who'd keep their promise. That ugly thought might have been true. Maybe she should get over her first love. He certainly didn't seem like he cared for her anymore, so why should she?

"Perfect," Jiro replied in bewilderment, "How's tonight for you?"

_Bad_, Chihiro thought. "Great," she spoke instead. "What time?"

"Anytime's good. How about eight?" He asked, Mr. Newton oblivious to the conversation.

_Horrible_. "Sounds great," Chihiro smiled. _What have I gotten myself into? _The bell rang, breaking their conversation as well as Mr. Newton's, the classes chairs clanging on top of the black table tops as Chihiro and Jiro sat up.

"Have a nice summer break," Mr. Newton droned, pulling his glasses further up the ridge of his nose. Chihiro and Jiro were the last to get out, their seats being in the back of the class and all. Once they reached the door, Chihiro gave Jiro her number like an idiot, and they parted, Chihiro heading across the hall where her locker was. The teachers were all standing out in the middle of the halls now, directly in front of their classes, bidding their students good-bye. She opened up her locker quickly, almost forgetting the combination, and thought that would be the last time she would ever have to open up that small wretched locker again. The only thing she needed was her drawing of Haku she drew earlier that year since back packs were long from needed, and slammed it closed.

_Review_, she thought, leaving the building in a hurry, still managing to bow graciously at her old teachers, _Jiro asks you out. The one boy every girl's after asks you out, the one boy who you could care less for asks you out, and you said yes. You're not even really friends with him! You just sit next to him in a few classes due to his last name! I also can't believe that the cutest guy in your grade asked you out, but that's besides the point. Point is, this is your first date ever. You idiot. And why am I referring to myself as the third person here?_

She raced across the street with only her feet to carry her, since she didn't have a car yet. But she could care less, cars are pollutants to the society anyway. As she scurried down the street past former class mates, one thought carried across her mind: Haku. After it all, she still loved him, and she hated it. She hated his coaxing voice, the way he can catch her with his eyes, and all through these past six years she could remember it all. She remembered him, and that said something. What had she done? What if he comes back for her?

Get over yourself, something said inside of her. You're pathetic! Get over him and move on, he's not coming back. He hasn't for six years, what makes today different?

The other side of her finally agreed. She hated Haku now. Hated him for never coming back, hated him for letting her never let him go, hated the fact she still loved him. _I hate him_, she thought hoarsely, and continued down the street on her way home.

- - -

Author's Note: Okay, so I was listening to NIN the whole time I was writing this, big deal. I guess that's why I called it Hurt. Please, whatever you do, don't start asking questions that will most likely be answered later. I HATE it when people do that. I mean you can question it but not be all like, "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!? I DON'T GET IT!!!" Seriously, I've had people do that to me before, so don't test my patience please. Well, hey, if you liked it, then you're a good person! If you didn't, you're smarter than I thought! No, I kid.


	2. Broken Thoughts

"Chihiro, we're leaving now! We'll be at the spas if you need us, the number's on the refridgerator!" Chihiro's mother called up the stairs, drifting into her daughter's small, cozy room. Chihiro knew where they were going and why, so despite she was sleeping was aware of the concept. Number's always been on the fridge, no complaint about the number. Their coupons would be good for a good week or so, so they decided to leave out of town that night for a good vacation of relaxation. Too bad it was only good for two people.

Chihiro slept on, not hearing her mother's good-bye, and tossed in her bed, dreaming about what she had been thinking of before she accidentally drifted into oblivion. Who else but Haku and all of her other old, odd friends back at the spirit land? But this one was different; it was gloomy and grey and everyone seemed to go away in the air except for Haku. He reached out a pale hand to her, a small smile smirked upon his lips, when the phone rang and that horrible ring broke every last memory and dream remnants she had left.

Her eyes shot upon instantly to the sound, searching the room frantically for her silence to return, when she spotted her beige phone on her dresser. She hopped out of bed, too hot for any covers, and fumbled with the phone to answer it.

"Yea?" She asked drowsily, obviously one of her friends from school.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me about this earlier! I had to hear about this from Mohaku, and you know how brain-dead he is?" Halo babbled, voice shrill with excitement.

"What happened?" Chihiro asked lazily as she slumped back into bed.

"Jiro asked you out and you finally said yes to somebody! What's been up with you lately? You've been so solemn and depressed, I don't get it! Now that you have Jiro, you practically have everything! And he's the one who asked you out!" Halo was known for making small things out into big deals, especially over boys. Maybe it was just Chihiro's awkward phase, or she was really beginning to loathe her friends.

"Yea, everything," Chihiro muttered, lying back into bed, ready to drift off again.

"Okay, you just get asked out by the cutest guy in school, and you're still acting like the quiet mope who lurks in the shadows? Come on, show me how happy you are! Well?"

"I'm smiling, can't you feel my happiness?" Chihiro replied sleepily. Maybe she was just tired that put her in such a misfit shape.

"You don't sound very happy," Halo pouted, she could tell.

"I'm rapturing with glory! I'm so happy I'm glowing!" Chihiro jumped up out of bed suddenly, errupted with excitement, or probably just mock excitement. "I'm the luckiest girl alive!" She was thinking more of mock, but it would fool Halo of all people.

"There you go! Welcome to the world fo couples!" Halo yipped as Chihiro danced down the hall, still holding the phone to her ear.

"What time is it?"

"Seven, why? Thought you'd be ready by now."

"Shit."

"Pardon?"

"Gotta go Halo, call you whenever," she hung up then, biting her lower lip. The butterflies suddenly hit her stomach, twittering around her rib cage. Dating was a step up, or down, or whatever it was, she was nervous. "Crap," she yelled racing down the carpeted hallway and sliding in her socks in front of her polished dresser, throwing old clothes out of the way as she searched for a simple, complacent outfit. She finally pulled out a dark lavender blouse and black jeans, as close to 'sexy' as she could get tonight. Dresses were too formal, skirts too short, so why not a simple pair of pants and blouse?

She hastily pulled off her clothes from earlier that day, since they were now sweaty from sleep, and pulled on her new outfit, soon racing down the hall again. Doing all of the necessary pepping ups on her face and hair, she didn't do anything too outrageous or stupid. She was not ready to lose it over a cute boy, never, and she had promised herself that for a while now. The phone rang again.

"Hello?" She managed to muster up instead of the cassual what do you want.

For a few moments the only sound to be heard was the short inhales and exhales of breathing, until a deep voice said, "Chihiro." The voice was oddly familiar to her, despite the bit of maturity to it.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" She asked suspiciously but politely, taught by her parents to never be rude. She followed that rule most of the time. 

"I'll be waiting for you," said the stranger before the phone went dead. Chihiro stood there for a good five minutes, pondering on the male's behalf. She finally took the beeping phone away from her ear and stared at it in puzzlement, then set it back down on its receiver.

"Right," she told herself, going back to whatever she doing. Before she could enter the small kitchen, it hit her: Haku. "It couldn't be," she whispered, leaning against the door's frame in bewilderment. "Why would he call me on the phone anyway? It's silly, that wasn't Haku, it was probably some guy playing a joke or even Jiro," she reassured herself, shaking her head, and continued to find her pair of shoes. She didn't even know what movie they were seeing.

"Lin," Chane called down the long narrow hall. Lin turned around, holding two buckets full of water and splashing some on the clean floor.

"Hey, look what you made me do," she accused as he ran up to meet her, face red from running. "What do you want?"

"Where's Haku?" He demanded, breath edgy and winded.

"Like I'd know, I'm not his personal maid or anything. Why do you want to know?" She replied, setting the heavy buckets down on the tiled floor. Chane shrugged, figuring no one else was in the hallway to listen in on their conversation, so didn't hold back much information.

"I need to have a talk with him," the handsome teenager replied, features set to look much older than he really was.

Lin cocked her head to one side, then said, "You want a rematch, don't you, you idiot. Can't you see you won't win? Haku's too damn stubborn."

Chane picked his chin up a bit, taken offensively towards the comment. "It's not a rematch I want, it's...none of your business, just tell me where the damned white dragon is."

"Look, Chane, I don't know. He's probably off out of town or something or making the world a better place. Free of magical pigs or something like that. Like I'd know, and I really don't seem to care. He's become a real hard ass to crack. He doesn't even smile anymore, so don't go off and bug him," Lin eyed him, picking back up the wooden buckets and turning back around to take them to the bathing rooms.

Chane's face stubbled into stubborn, angry lines, and was ready to retort, when a prickling growl breathed down his back side. Lin hearing this, turned back around with him, to face Haku.

"Haku, what's new?" Lin asked. "Hey, that rhymed."

Haku stepped back, transforming back into human shape, and faced Chane steadily, looking ready to snap his head off. "What are you doing here? The deal was the loser was to leave town."

"Getting sneakier, aren't we," Chane replied smoothly.

"Yubaba put me in charge before you decided to enter the picture. She knows I won, and she knows you're still here. She even abides to the rules, so leave before we both put you in your place."

"Yeah, right, like Yubaba would help you," Chane stepped around the pale figure, Haku turning with him to keep eye contact. "I'm here to request my booby prize, remember? Loser gets at least one request fulfilled before leaving, and I still haven't gotten my small portion."

"Fine, request away, then leave," Haku replied, folding his arms against the black cotton of his fitted shirt. "What is the gift you plead for, and it cannot be the kingdom nor my place of power. Other than business related topics, you may have whatever you want."

"That's just it, Master Haku," Chane spat, squeezing out Master Haku like it was the leech at the bend of his back. "I do not know what I want. I just need permission from you for me to stay a while longer while I think. Rules are rules, I do not have to leave before my request has been fulfilled."

Haku sighed in exasperation, glancing up at the ceiling, then back at his nemisis. "Fine, stay as long as you like but only until you have come up with a recollection of what you want from me. But do leave soon, or my patience won't last as long as I say."

Chane smirked, chuckling low in his throat, "Agreed," and saying that, he disappeared in the thin of air, leaving only the impacting sound air gives when filling up an empty space.

"Wow," Lin's eyes widened, "Can he do that?"

"Yes, with in age spirits are all given certain abilities. I've mastered that talent," Haku replied, turning back around to face her.

"Could've fooled me. Not that I care, but where were you that Chane couldn't reach?" She asked, putting back down the weighing buckets and leaning against the cream colored wall.

"I was out of town," he sighed, "Making a...phone call."

"A _what_? What pocessed you to use human's technology? Can't you use your physcic probes or something?" Lin asked.

"No, I had to...hear someone's voice, that's all."

"Oh, you called...her. Nice to know you still care. How was it?"

"Great, actually. I think my heart stopped for a moment when she answered. She'll be stopping by soon, since I certainly can't go into the human world. With mind easing, I could grope her back to the tunnel. I've got to go, she could be here any minute," Haku said, disappearing again into another twilight, leaving Lin alone again. She sighed, picking the two buckets up again and left the hall silently, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Chihiro asked, staring down the red hood of the Mustang convertible anxiously.

"I'm sure, I mean, I think," Jiro replied, gripping the black steering wheel like it was his life line, turning sharply on a yellow light. The wheels skidded across the pavement as he entered a think green forest, the sun almost setting down on the tired earth. Chihiro tapped the side of the car nervously, looking about the small dirt path.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking over to the wreckless driver.

"I could've sworn this was the exit," he thought aloud. The were suddenly ariborn, with only the seat belts to hold them down, then bumped back onto the dirt, speeding down the dusty road.

"Whoa!" Chihiro gasped, eyes widening as they sped downwards on bumps and small logs. In the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the ugly moss-covered statue, then the image was gone.

"This road," Jiro shrieked as they finally came to a flat road, the forest still surrounding them. "What the?" He stamped on the break pedal, stopping close to another small ugly statue plantedi n the road before a long red tunnel. "Where are we? We're no where near town."

"Yea," Chihiro replied, knowing quite well where they were. "We better get out and check it out..." She knew what was going on...sort of. Something had pocessed Jiro to drive this way, and he couldn't help it. She opened the car door slowly, stepping out in the cold dark air of the turning night. Jiro did the same, stepping over to the small statue.

"Wow," he raised his eye brows, knocking knuckles on the statue's grey head. Chihiro stepped past him, facing the dark tunnel and clutching her pale hands into fists. In a sudden burst of energy, she ran down the tunnel, breath heavy and short, while Jiro yelled after her. Finally reaching the light at the end of the tunnel, or at least as much light as she was going to get, stopping suddenly, chest lifting up and down rapidly.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled, knees spraining against the hard wooden floor. Her sweaty palms groped the floor, head hungs, as Jiro ran up beside her.

"Chihiro? What's going on?" He demanded, looking beyond her, "And who the hell are you?"

Chihiro's head snapped up, brunnette hair whipping across her face, as she caught the solemn eyes of a young man hidden in the shadows. The dark eyes snapped to Jiro's startled face, then back to Chihiro. He turned suddenly, still hidden by the dark silhouettes, and sped out of the deserted looking train station and over the grassy hills. Chihiro jumped to her feet quickly and ran after him, Jiro hesitating before doing the same.

_He's just teasing me, that's all_, she thought winded, chasing after his stretching shadow. Her date was stumbling clumsily far behind, yelling her name frantically in confusion. She reached the soon to be river as the sun set ever so slowly on them, allowing her free passage across the whethered boulders and rocks, almost tripping over a smaller one. She raced to the small town of her memories, following supposed Haku's shadow almost in delight. She finally haulted to a stop at the front where the little stores and shops began, looking about frantically.

"Haku!" Chihiro shouted, eyes watering a bit as they snapped left to right, fists clutching tightly into balls.

"Glad to see you came," a familiar voice drawled from above, so near to her. She looked up, face changing from sorrowful to overwhelming happiness.

"Oh my, I can't believe, I mean," she stuttered, staring up into the beautiful glow of his matured form. He was sitting atop of the ledge of a small food stand, smirking down at her. He jumped off suddenly, landing on his feet like a graceful cat.

"Forgive my absence," he replied as she flung herself at him, arms clinging around his neck.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks silently.

"I had some business to take care of with Yubaba. I was free of her, but she wouldn't let her little henchman go," he said regretfully, hugging her backside gently. He pulled away from her suddenly, gripping her shoulders tenderly. He stared into the depths of her drowning eyes and exhaled contently. "You are beautiful," he told her softly, bending down to kiss her blossomed lips. She kissed back, pressing herself against him as if she were cold and quivered quietly. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, holding her against him firmly.

"Um, Chihiro?" Jiro asked, breathless from the long run. She turned her head steadily over to him, Haku's eyes already settled on the teenage boy's expression.

"Who's pretty boy here?" Haku asked flatly, not letting go of Chihiro.

"Excuse me?" Jiro asked in puzzlement, scratching his head in bewilderment. "Chihiro, what's going on?"

"Yeah, um, right, Jiro, this is Haku. Haku, this is Jiro, a friend at school," she replied anxiously, feeling Haku's aura bubble beneath her.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be on our date, remember? How do you know this guy?" Jiro asked in half jealousy, stepping forward with his fist tightening. Haku fought off the urge to take a swing at the guy and itnerrupted Chihiro.

"I've known her much longer than you have I can see, pretty boy," he repeated the nickname, hands feeling up Chihiro's back.

"Okay, well, when I was ten, I went to this place by accident where I met Haku," she tried explaining to Jiro, "And...and...I saved Haku so he saved me and all of this weird stuff happened. It's sort of hard to explain. And then...but...then you promised to come back for me, Haku," she pulled away suddenly, stepping back towards Jiro. "Is Yubaba still running things around here? We have to leave, she'll turn us into pigs! Why'd you bring us here?" She turned around and began running, Jiro following after her a few feet behind.

"Wait!" Haku yelled, disappearing from his standing place, then zapped in front of Chihiro. She smacked into his hard chest painfully and fell back on her butt, massaging her forehead.

"Haku, what's going on?" She asked anxiously, refusing his hand to help stand up.

"I run this place now. You're safe," he reassured her, Jiro stopping at his side. They both offered her a hand; competition already.

"I'm fine, I'll get up myself," she told them, helping herself up, and brushing herself off. "How can I be sure I'm safe here?"

"You don't believe me?" Haku asked, surprised.

"How can I now," she replied, "I haven't seen you for six years remember." All of the knowledge of not seeing him for six years flew right back at her, slapping her in the face. How could he? Could she trust him anymore?

Haku was taken a back, opening his mouth then closing it, then opened it again to speak. "I couldn't help it. You know how Yubaba is like. I couldn't escape that easily."

"For six years?" Chihiro laughed bitterly, "I'm sure you could've managed to make some time for me. And if not, I apologize, but six years is a long time, and time is priceless. Come on Jiro, we have to go now, we can't trust this place," she grabbed his hand still staring back at Haku, then turned away abruptly and started back to the tunnel.

"You won't be able to go now," Haku replied, now staring at a full flowing river. "Please, Chihiro stay here with me for the night. Please, you can trust me."

Chihiro stopped, clutching on tight to Jiro's hand, then sighed. "Fine," she stated firmly, "But we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning." She let go of Jiro's sweaty palm and faced Haku once more, arms folded against her chest. It swelled at the sight of Haku's pleading expression, pleading something more than trust. After all these years he still loved her, but how could she say the same? 

He extended a hand out to her to comfort her frightened soul, and this time she accepted it unsurely. The warmth of his grip, the tightness in her hearth and the leap her stomach gave when she stared back into his eyes, she knew. She still loved him. While Jiro in the backgroundwas looking smugly at Haku, and instead of staringat Chihiro Hakustared back at her date defiantly, pulling her close to his chest, and snuggled her against the cotton of his shirt. Chihiro pulled away first, catching her breath and her stubborness, and let Haku lead her back to the bathhouse.

"Is that a bathhouse?" Jiro asked out of no where as they stepped back into the paved streets, now filled with black, empty spirits walking about, red eyes blazing. Jiro gasped loudly as he walked through one, itching and slapping his skin to get rid of the feel. "It won't go away!" He repeated continuously as Haku rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers and not oncestaring back at what he thought was a fool.

"There, you big baby," he said, walking towards the bridge. "You two will be safe this time. They'll all notice you're human, but they know you Chihiro. They'll be glad to see you."

"What's going on?" Jiro demanded, running up to the two frantically. "What are these things? Where are we? Why can't we go back to my car?"

"Stop whining," Haku replied as he bowed lightly towards an on goer. "This is a land of mystic, you're no where near home now. You'll see your precious car by morning."

"Um, okay," Jiro shivered, stepping onto the bridge with them. 

All of the spirits and creature's heads snapped towards them, and began shouting, "It's a human! Humans!"

"Silence!" Haku commanded, everyone's mouths closeing abruptly.

"Yubaba's not going to like this. She's looking for these two, you know," a small green frog spoke up as they reared across the bridge.

"Yubaba's not in charge anymore," Haku replied strictly, moving past the frog.

"But, sir, she's back!" The frog's gullible voice replied urgently. "She's reclaimed her spot on the throne once more!" Haku stopped near the entry way, squeezing Chihiro's hand tightly.

"Your words speak the truth," he said, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Grreat...what is she doing here? She knows the competitions for the new leader is over with and she has no place here anymore. She has no more magic to cope with, she can't hold it forever. She's now a weak old lady with a humongous, withered head. Zeniba took it all away! How can she possibly be back?"

"She's just arrived sir, at least an hour ago when you left! We all tried finding you to warn you, but you were no where to be found like always. Now she's back up there, watching over us. While you were gone, she reclaimed this kingdom! Now she has more power and magic than ever! Word is when she left you in charge and left, that she went to get her source of magic back. I guess that's true now," the frog replied shamefully, looking down at his webbed feet.

"I'll see to this, I thought she was gone for good," Haku's teeth clenched together, grinding against its white perfection. "I should have felt her aura soaring through this area. She must have hidden it well."

Coming from behind a tall hedge bush, Lin was carrying a giant plate with a set of marble chine carfully place along the middle, humming to herself as she headed towards the golden light of the entry way. Her eye caught a full glimpse of Chihiro shivering as Haku turned towards her, and kept on her way humming lightly. "Huh, that girl looks oddly like Sen," she said to herself with the plate balanced in both hands. She dropped the plate suddenly, stunned. "What the?" She whipped around to get a full view of the matured teenager. "Sen! It's you! I can't believe Haku brought you here!" The dishes smashed and shattered against the stone ground as she flung herself to Chihiro and hugged her tightly, "You're here!" She repeated frantically, pulling away to stare at the girl. "And you've changed in a lot of places. You grew! In more places than one," she eyed her up to down, then looked at her chest suspiciously. "Wow."

"Lin, you take Chihiro and pretty boy to a safe, secluded room in the bathhouse. Watch over them while I'm gone, I need to have a chat with Yubaba," Haku informed here, taking one last glance at Chihiro. "Don't go off on your own, okay?"

"I won't," Chihiro promised with a reassuring smile. She kissed him on the cheek before he could leave, making him blush furiously.

"Lin, don't turn your back for one second. Yubaba has more henchmen than myself now. They could snatch Chihiro before they'd even reach the room," Haku told her.

"Hey, what about me?" Jiro demanded, stepping towards them smugly.

"What about you?" Haku asked, face solemn and sarcastic, as he disappeared into thin air.

"I really don't like that guy," Jiro said to no one in particular, balling up his hands into tight fists again.

"Come on, let's go. Yubaba wants your head after all that's been going on, Sen, yours the most," Lin informed them as she sprinted away with them close behind. Jiro was last to follow.

"I don't understand, how did Yubaba lose all of her magic in the first place?" Chihiro yelled over the adrenaline as they hurried past the greens of tall hedges, knees straining as they headed down a flight of wooden steps to a rotting door with a small fogged up window near the top.

"Yubaba and Zeniba have been quarreling for the past two years when finally Yubaba snapped. She sent leagues of crows to attack Zeniba and her small island but failed, since Zeniba showed up the next day with a golden box held in her hands. She took away the essence if Yubaba and all of the magic that came with it into that small golden box, rendering Yubaba helpless. She kept it a secret until Haku noticed one day that Yubaba wasn't practicing any of her magic on anything or anyone, and he saw how weak and winded she was. That was when she left and announced Haku in charge of the operation, but also informed that anyone who challenged Haku and one the match was to be the new leader, with a time limit to the challenging. Haku beat all of the spirits and frogs who dared challenge him, and yesterday was the last match. I thought they were kidding when they said Yubaba came back," Lin replied, voice losing its full potential as she became breathless from walking down the steep steps.

"Wow, how long was she gone?" Chihiro asked, almost a yell.

"About a year now, actually. Some say it was shorter than that, but then again some people thought she left yesterday, so no hope on counting on their word. I know it's been a year because that was when the first challenger fell into Haku's midsts, the first day Yubaba left. We thought she'd died over loss of power or something, but I guess her being in charge now proves that wrong," Lin replied as they finally reached the cracked wooden door.

"Is this what I think it is?" Chihiro asked, gasping, as Lin opened the closed door.

"Hey, Kamaji, guess who?" Lin shouted as small balls of soot jumped for feet away at the barrier of a dirt floor. Chihiro walked in the room with Jiro, looking around happily.

"Looks the same," Chihiro replied coolly, hopping onto the dirt as the soot spiders gathered around her feet.

"Well, if it isn't little Sen," Kamaji gasped, legs stretching forward to allow him to get a better look. He leaned so far in their noses were close to touching. "Seems just like yesterday when you walked in here demanding a job. Well of course it's Sen," he chuckled to himself, stretching back over to his working spot. "How long has it been, Sen? A few years now? Maybe four."

"It's six, and my real name isn't Sen. It's Chihiro if you'd like to know," she replied with a smile as Jiro stepped into place after her.

"My, what a lovely name, Chihiro, almost forgot. Haku keeps reminding me but my noggins wasting away," Kamaji replied as he turned the wheels and levers to supply the water with heat. All of the soot spiders left their clumps of coal on the dirt floor as they jumped at Chihiro's and Jiro's feet. Jir screeched.

"Hey, no one ever told me your real name was Chihiro," Lin complained, eyes catching the stupid dance Jiro was giving.

"What are these things?" He began stepping on them nervously, the soot balls flattening into dust, then popping back up again.

"Stop it, you foolish boy! These soot spiders need to get back to work! Get back to work, you lazy, no good hooligans!" Kamaji shook a fist at them and they went back onto work hurriedly. "Want to turn back into a pile of soot is no consolation to me!"

"We'll just be going on our way now," Lin replied, ushering the two past the dirt floor and onto the wooden platform, opening a small door under a wall of cabinets.

"One bath token! What a bunch of cheap no good-"

"Nice meeting you again, Kamaji!" Chihiro yelled after him, bowing her head and shoulders graciously as she followed Lin into the small door.

"Um, yeah, right," Jiro replied, not bothering to return a bow.

"What an odd ball," Kamaji muttered under his breath as he grabbed the bath token from its clasp and stretched one of his many arms to a cabinet in the wall.

- - -

_Author's Note: You know, maybe I should name one of these chapters Star Fuckers...that'd be cool. Well, if they have sex or anything. Hey...I don't like Jiro..._


	3. The Deal

"Yubaba," Haku stated firmly, facing her polished desk with its many books and papers piled upon it. 

"Good to see you haven't died yet, Haku," she replied, scribbling her writing onto documents, flipping through a bunch of parchment.

"I'm surprised you haven't. What happened? Zeniba stole your power, how could you possibly get it back and more?" Haku demanded, fists whitening as his nails pressed against his palms.

"Questions, questions, so many questions," Yubaba pressed a large wrinkling hard to her forehead rubbing its massive size. She outreached her arms and tried zipping up Haku's lips, but he stood strong and yielded, tearing away from her powerful magic.

"I'm supposed to rule these highlands. You promised the town that who ever challenged me and won would win my position, but all have failed. Yesterday was supposed to end the nonsense, why have your returned?" Haku persisted, stepping further into the dimly lit room. The large hopping heads of a sickly green color hopped up and around him, blocking him from walking further. Haku's patience ended as soon as they hopped on by. His arms flung out at his sides, concentrating hard on ridding them of their presence. They flew across the room, airborne for longer than a moment, and smacked against the solid wall.

Yubaba's eyes widened, looking up. "My, Haku, how you've grown in power. Is that what possessed you to bring Chihiro and her stupid boyfriend back into this world or are you just dumb?" She asked, not bothering to get up from her seat.

Haku's fists tightened, teeth clenching together and trying to ignore that boyfriend bit. "I thought you were gone for good. Tell me why you've come back, now."

"So intrusive, Haku. Remember? You're _my_ henchman, my right hand man. You work for me. You do not demand such requests to me of all people," she cackled, hard and long like the wicked witch she was. "I suggest you take Chihiro and that boy back where you found them, or hide them by the least. Chihiro's the only human that's gotten past my firm grip with the help from you. You disappoint me you know that? I will have her head and if you misbehave I'll have yours as well."

"You can't take me nor her. I'm far too powerful for you now," Haku dared say, stepping forward once more. 

The comment made her cackle even louder, slapping the desk out of the humor of the situation. "You must be joking," she wiped away a falling tear, staring back at the independent teenage boy. "You, more powerful than I? Oh that is good. Listen up, Haku, if you take Princess and Prince Charming down there away from here by the stroke of midnight, I won't turn you all into pigs. Hey, I might even not kill you."

"Nice offering," Haku said, closing the space between him and her desk and placing both hands on top of the polished furnishing. "But I'm thinking I'd rather run you out of town instead."

"You, dare challenge me? Oh, you are the foolish one, aren't you," Yubaba shuffled a deck of cards, placing them into their holder, and stood up. "It's one thing when Zeniba changed my sweet baby Boh back into that fat ugly rat, leaving me nothing but my power, then she takes that away too. Saying I'm getting too out of hand. But a little seventeen year old such as yourself is going to tell me he rules my city?" Her outrage flickered across the room, a harsh wind bruising past Haku's face, but his feet remained glued to the floor. "But...," she countered, simmering down, "I will make a deal with you then. You get Zeniba to give me back Boh, where ever my precious baby may be, and my old golden clasp that she claims is rightfully hers, and I will most generously give you one last chance to take my place of power back. I have much better things to deal with anyway, besides this wretched town. Give my Boh and my clasp, and I will give you a final test to see if you are truly worthy of my throne. Is it a deal, or is it a deal, Haku?" She asked, extending a giant, old hand to shake,

Haku hesitated, staring at the old woman's hand for a good few moments, then looked back up at her. "What kind of test?" He asked carefully, standing up straight and letting his hands rest at his sides. 

Yubaba curled her withered lips into an evil grin, hand still held steady. "Deal's a deal, Haku. You can't know about this test of love and power until you do your half of the bargain. I solemnly promise the test won't be too...difficult, to place your finger on."

"But doesn't Zeniba now own one third of the swamp lands, guarded heavily by swamp spirits?" Haku asked.

"Yes, that's why I can't go back and get Boh and my golden clasp. She would never allow me in, even by force. Last time we met, which was about a week ago, she let her shields fall on herself. I managed to steal some of her power back along with mine, now I'm aware she's more cautious than ever. She wants what's hers, and these spirits are giving her more strength and power by the minute. I may be strong now, but she's...," Yubaba's eye twitched, white hair held in that perfect bun fell around her head from exasperation, a china pot across the room shattered with her with inhaled rage. She sighed, whispering to herself. "You know those Buddhist classes are really helping my anger. Anyway, do we have a deal, Haku?" Her hand was still in mid air, held out to him.

Haku shook it reluctantly, a solemn eye staring her down. Her hand felt thick and leathery, like padded cow skin. "Don't hurt Chihiro...or her friend...in anyway while I'm gone."

"While you're gone? Tsk, tsk, they're going with you. That should be equivalent to the dangers I would have to deal with if I went alone, so take care of them at your full extent, because I won't, got that?" Yubaba shook her head, a smile perked upon her lips.

"I have to bring them with me? That...pretty boy? Can't you at least take him?" Haku demanded.

"Are you kidding me? I saw that boy down there. He looks ready to hyperventilate. He's your problem as far as I'm concerned. Now, leave, I grow tired of your presence." She sat back down, too tired to force him out the door with her magic.

"Can't I wait until morning to take them home? They'll be gone by then, I assure you," he asked.

"You don't seem to grasp the concept, Haku," her smiled was still ready to cackle, "The river no longer dries during the day light hours. I've kept it running and flowing now, and there's no way of getting back. Well, unless you had my place of power to reverse the spell, but you don't. Now leave," her fingers flicked outward, turning him invisible to disappear back outside of her office. Halu cringed, clutching his fists tightly against his palm. 

"I'll get your damn rat and clasp, just you watch," he shouted as he disappeared into an oblivion, only to reappear back outside. He could have just pushed power back inside of her, running the kingdom once more, but no. Half the time he was bluffing, and half the time he could back up his words. But for now, he was alone on this one. _Well_, he thought, _with Chihiro along and...that damn pretty boy..._

"Here we are, home sweet home," Lin announced, sliding the door open to a small, cozy room. "For now. It's not much, but it'll do until morning." She turned to Chihiro. "I can't believe you're leaving so soon! I haven't seen you for years and finally when Haku brings you back, you have to leave the next day."

"I'll visit you guys whenever I can, promise, but not as long as Yubaba's still here," she replied, "I need to have a little talk with Haku later about it."

"Haku, Haku, Haku," Jiro muttered, resting down on one whicker chairs. "What's so great about him?"

"What is he babbling about now?" Lin asked flatly, jabbing a thumb at Jiro.

"I'm confused," he went on, "I ask one of the prettiest girls in school out and she turns out to be some freak."

Chihiro blushed to the knowledge that people thought she was pretty, but bubbled in anger to know he though of her a freak. "I am not a freak!" She defended.

"Hey, you better listen up, Mr. Popular, you are not one to talk about freaks. In this town you are freak to the others who live here. It would be just the same if one of our people went into your town. For the next night or so you're going to be one of the biggest freaks in this town, and you'll see just how it feels. So don't dare say anything about Chihiro," she contemplated, standing in front of the vane teenager.

"Fine," he muttered, turning away from the two in the chair.

"Don't mind him, Chihiro. I can't believe you actually said yes to him when he asked you out," Lin told her, walking away from the glum one.

"I can't believe it either," she eyed her supposed date, and leaned against the far wall. "When's Haku coming back?"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A smooth, deep voice asked, standing in thelight of the door way.

"Chane, what are you doing here?"Lin asked irritatedly, arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, just browsing around," he replied, arms folded across his broad chest as well. He looked around the room, spikey blond hair curled into ringlets atop of his head, pale skin reflected against it to make him appear like a glowing god instead of a river spirit. His black cape whistled behind him as he walked around the room, eyeing every object his eye caught. He finally whipped around to Chihiro, standing near him against the wall. "Who is this lovely human?" He asked, stepping in front of her. His aura breathed around her like the breeze from a cool sea, touching every last part of her body that could be felt.

"Chihiro, Chane. Chane, Chihiro," Lin greeted for them, hand gesturing to the two.

"Chihiro," Chane repeated the name, rolling every syllable off of this tongue. "Beautiful name."

"Chane's a cool name, too," Chihiro replied, managing to be polite as he leaned further into her. 

"Chane here's another river spirit, aren't you, Chane?" Lin asked sarcastically.

"No need to mock my spirit type, Lin," he replied, still staring into the core of Chihiro's sparkling eyes. "Chihiro, is that sobbering human over there your boyfriend?"

"No," she replied defiantly, eyeing Jiro again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well..."

"What's with all the questions, Chane?" Haku asked, standing in the entrance of te door way.

"Haku, well if it isn't my least favorite person in this room," Chane countered, stepping away from Chihiro.

"Stay away from Chihiro," Haku commanded, walking over to her like a protective boyfriend.

"That's no way to treat your guest," Chane replied as Haku's body seperated him from the girl.

"For you it is," Haku replied, glaring him down. "Get out."

"Don't mind if I do," Chane replied, cocking his head over to Chihiro, "I'll see you soon." He disappeared as his cassually way of transportation, leaving the four alone again.

"Stay away from that creep, he's bad news," Haku turned around, telling her face to face. She merely nodded her head and kept quiet.

"What the-"

"Don't start," Lin rolled her eyes, interrupting Jiro. "Do us all a favor and shut-up."

"Okay, look," Haku began, scratching the back of his head anxiously. "We need to go get Yubaba's golden clasp and Boh back from Zeniba in order for her to leave and you two to go home, so we'll need to leave soon. By morning, at the least."

"Who?" Jiro asked stupidly.

"Your mother," Lin replied.

"I need to take Jiro and Chehiro with me. I'm afraid Yubaba would hurt Chihiro if I didn't," he informed Lin. 

"This isn't fair," Lin complained, "You should just push that old widow out the window like she did to you!"

"Wait, Yubaba pushed you out a window?" Chihiro spoke up, touching Haku's shoulder. He flinched under her touch.

"Oops, shouldn't have said that," Lin muttered, covering her mouth.

"A few years ago," Haku replied, spitting out each word, "I couldn't fulfill one of her more important orders. She got so angry she shattered her window with me hurtling to the ground. I almost didn't survive."

"Haha," Jiro laughed. Everyone turned to him angrily. Haku was suddenly in front of him, backhanding him hard across the head. He fell with the chair down to the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry," Chihiro said, hands kneading at the back of the wall.

"It's not important right now," Haku clutched his hand around air, letting his anger file out. "You guys can't go back home until I become in charge again. Rest up. I'll see you in the morning," he turned around to face his loved one once more, eyes cool and ready for anything that was thrown at him.

"But Haku-"

"All you need to know, Lin, is that without taking these two to get Yubaba's things from Zeniba, I'll never be able to run this city again. Things will go berserk as always, and I can't force Yubaba out. I thought I could, but she stole some of Zeniba's power. I thought I was stronger than that," Haku interrupted her, staring at her from the corner of his eye. He was suddenly in front of Chihiro again, holding her close to him. The action was so sudden she shivered beneath his touch, almost giving a small shriek. "Don't go outside," he warned her, kissing her tentatively on the cheek, then disappeared again into thin air. Chihiro quivered again, rubbing her arms warm.

"I know, I hate it when he does that too," Lin replied, walking over to the door. "Good night. Don't get into trouble." She winked at Chihiro, and slid the door close silently, walking away as her footsteps faded.

"I hate this place," Jiro muttered to himself, slouching in his chair.

- - -

_Author's Note: I'm just so *sniff sniff* happy...they like me, they really like me! No, I kid, but I didn't think anyone would review. It's either some of you are overly optimistic or I'm the best author ever! No, no, I kid...school starts again tomorrow (yeah, in Wisconsin you get Spring Break over Easter which I think makes sense...even though I'm atheist...). Jiro reminds me of every conceited asshole out there, I guess that's why I made him. But Chane's cool with me. He reminds me of some hot...guy...thing...right._


End file.
